In Between the Sheets (Diakko)
by Kay Ross
Summary: The most unlikely place to see a relationship grow is in between the sheets. [4 kind of NSFW drabbles with different themes: Inexperience, Appetite, Normalcy, Commitment]


**A/N: I don't own Little Witch Academia!**

 **This is something new and I'm not sure I understand what it is. I hope you do though, in you own way!**

* * *

I - Inexperience

"Ouch!" Akko hissed, biting into Diana's shoulder.

The blonde witch—whose body was pressed on top of Akko's—was flushed and sweating, but she pushed herself up to her elbow, pulling her hand back while her eyes looked into red ones with concern.

"Is there something wrong—"

"No, no," Akko chuckled breathlessly, hand darting downwards and in-between their bodies to catch Diana's. "Stay inside me."

Diana could feel the blood rush to her ears at the statement. With quivering lips, she nodded, letting Akko's hand push her fingers back into wet, sensitive folds.

Akko was blushing just as hard, but she met Diana's lips, smiling into the kiss while she whispered, "be gentle."

"I'm sorry," Diana whispered back into Akko's lips, "I will."

Eager to please, the Cavendish tentatively pushed in deeper, surveying Akko's reactions for any sign of discomfort, taking note of every sigh and every bite of her lips; on instinct, she curled her fingers inside and—

"Shit," Akko's eyes snapped shut, head falling back into the pillow while her thighs tightened around Diana's hand. Her hips began to jerk, rolling against Diana's body, and a deliciously dirty moan escaped the back of her throat.

Diana felt her a heart race. She leaned her forehead against Akko's, her curling fingers keeping a steady pace while Akko's hips began to buck. "I've never heard you like that before."

"You've never done me like _this_ before," was Akko's breathless, hurried reply.

"I've—I've never actually done anything like this, Akko, I—"

"You're doing great," Akko licked her lips, urging Diana to finger her faster. She ran her a hand through Diana's hair before holding it in a desperate grip. "I haven't done this either. But don't stop, okay? D— _Diana,_ oh _god._ "

Diana did what made sense for her to do: go faster.

It seemed to be the right decision to make, because Akko's breathing had gone uneven and Diana could feel her get wetter. She felt an odd mixture of nervousness and arousal rising in her chest, and all she wanted to do was make Akko feel good.

"You're allowed to touch me," the brunette almost giggled. Diana's free had was awkward at their side. She dared to bring it to Akko's chest, cupping her, running her thumb over a pink, perked bud ("Oh, _yes._ ").

Was this okay? Was she hurting her? She knew that if she brushed against Akko's clit, it would feel good, but she wasn't confident enough to—

" _Hng, Diana!_ "

Akko was mewling her name out, grinding her hips while making sounds Diana could never have imagined. She kissed her, a mixture of tongue and of teeth, and then watched in awe as Akko tensed up and moaned out her name one last time. She felt Akko spasm around her fingers, growing unbelievably hot and tender. Her hips desperately thrust against Diana's hand once, and then twice, and then a third, shaky time before the brunette's entire body had gone limp.

"You…" Diana watched, slack-jawed with half-lidded eyes. "You came."

"Y—Yeah," Akko heaved.

Her lips were swollen and her eyes unfocused. Damp, brown, hair stuck to Akko's skin, and her neck was flushed red. The rise and fall of her chest—sweaty, with perked nipples—was intoxicating to Diana. And, _oh lord_ , the mess she made on Diana's hand and in between her legs.

Akko looked irresistible coming down from her orgasm.

"I'd hate it if we missed the whole point of sex during our first time," she draped her hand around Diana's back, appreciating the weight of the blonde witch's body on her own, "and that really, _really_ , felt like 'The Point' to me."

" _Akko,_ " Diana chuckled against her skin.

"You know," Akko blabbered on, "I think… I'm supposed to return the favor now."

* * *

II - Appetite

"You really couldn't wait?"

"No," Diana growled, pulling them into a dark, empty bathroom.

Of course, neither could Akko.

There was a thrill to this, she wasn't going to deny it, and Diana knew Akko felt it too.

She's developed quite the appetite.

Diana had pulled the toilet seat down, and Akko onto her lap. There was no small talk, no foreplay, no short kisses and batting of eyelashes.

"I'm already wet," Akko growled, wrapping her legs around Diana. "I want you inside me."

"What do you want me to do?" Diana hands reached around to grab Akko's ass underneath her uniform skirt.

If Diana thought Akko was going to back down, she thought wrong: "Fuck me."

There was no time for finesse—they were a writhing, aching mess. Diana slipped two fingers in.

"Oh my god," Akko began to ride her. Her hands dug into Diana's for support, her thigh muscles burning while she did her best to match Diana's rhythm. The darkness of the bathroom added to the effect: she could just barely see the look in Diana's eyes, the way her creamy arm disappeared underneath her skirt and into the underwear they hadn't bothered to take off.

Ten minutes—maybe fifteen tops. That's all the time they had.

"You can't be too loud," Diana whispered into Akko's ear while she bucked, "you'll wake everybody."

"And whose fault would that be?" Akko hissed when Diana brushed her thumb against her clit, "I'm not the one who dragged us into this bathroom," she whispered.

Well, she wasn't wrong on that account.

The blonde witch opted for less conversation and more… action. She had begun rolling her own hips, providing more movement while she continued to move her fingers in and out of Akko. The brunette's head fell forward onto her shoulder.

Diana seems to have hit a _spot._ Akko sucked in a sharp breath, suddenly looking up and into Diana's eyes. She bit her knuckles, hoping that it was enough to muffle the noises she was making at the back of her throat. Akko began to _thrust,_ and thrust, and Diana massaged her clit faster once again. Akko tensed, she wanted to _moan_ goddammit! But instead she bit down harder, strangling the noise while her body succumbed to the tremors of her orgasm.

Diana kept her eyes locked on Akko. She looked all kinds of inappropriate, wet with her legs spread around Diana's waist, but she wouldn't have her any other way, no, she was _hers._

After giving her a few moments to recover, Diana slid herself out of Akko gently. "I'll accompany you back to your dorm?"

Akko panted, trying to steady her breathing, "is this a good excuse to get you to carry me?"

* * *

III - Normalcy

"So," Akko laid her head on Diana's lap. "You wanna… noogey noogey a little?"

Diana ran her hands through Akko's hair, amused yet unimpressed. "I have no idea why you'd think that would work."

The brunette pushed herself up, leaning against the headboard of the bed they shared, "I know you're totally up for it!"

"Akko," Diana chuckled, rolling her eyes. "We have work tomorrow."

"Hah!" Akko didn't no for answer, casually pulling off her top. "Whatever happened to the Diana I knew back in school? You'd throw me into the bathroom just to _ravage_ me, if I recall," she teased.

"Mhmm," Diana's eyes fell to Akko's little black bra, "you sound like you're complaining."

"I _am_ ," Akko plucked the book from Diana's hands, setting it down on their nightstand, "you're twenty-four," she straddled the blonde witch, "stop acting like a fifty-year old with all your books and your tea."

"My books and my tea have nothing to do with our sex life," Diana raised an eyebrow, running her fingertips up Akko's bare sides. The brunette squirmed; it tickled.

Akko kissed her, "just give in. We're too young to be having a sex life crisis."

Diana couldn't help but smile as Akko undid the sash of her silken sleeping robe. "I actually think our sex life is doing quite well, granted that Croix and Professor Ursula—"

The brunette pulled back, eyes narrowing, "I really _don't_ want to be talking about Professor Ursula's sex life."

"Yet here we are, talking about it." Diana feigned seriousness.

"You're impossible!" Akko pouted, slipping her hands inside Diana's robes. They danced across the sides of her chests—Diana inhaled sharply. Akko noticed.

"These are definitely going to get in the way," the brown-haired witch pulled Diana's glasses off. "This is what happens when you read too much."

"I know you think they suit me," the blonde witch nuzzled her nose against Akko's. She kissed her deeply, hand snaking to undo the clasp of Akko's bra.

"Huh," Diana raised an eyebrow when she couldn't find her goal.

"Sorry! Sports bra!" Akko laughed, pausing in her ministrations to take the bra off herself. "Much better."

Judging by the way Diana was looking at her, she probably agreed. Akko leaned in to kiss her again, smiling at the familiarity of Diana's lips on hers. The blonde's fingertips ghosted around her bare back, dipping into her spine, moving to her upper back before raking her nails downwards. It gave Akko goosebumps. Diana moved her hands to fully cup Akko's breasts.

"You," Akko whispered slyly, setting her palm on Diana's bare sternum to push her against the headboard, "are going to relax. Okay?"

Diana obediently nodded, flushing red at the sight of Akko crawling lower, _lower_ , until she hid herself underneath the covers and in-between Diana's thighs.

Then, there was a giggle, "I see today wasn't sexy lingerie day."

"A—Akko!"

"It's okay," Akko peeked out from the covers, grinning. "I didn't shave my legs, so I guess we're even?"

Diana would have had something smart to say, but instead she smiled, happy that the woman she shared her bed with made her comfortable with being herself.

The smile was gone in a flash, though, because Akko took it upon herself to roll Diana's panties down. She bit her lip, chest tightening in anticipation as her partner flicked them across the room (she told her to stop doing that), and tore her red eyes away from Diana's blue ones—and looked straight between her legs.

"Akko," Diana urged.

Akko batted her eyelashes, "yes, dear?"

Diana buried her hands into Akko's hair, pulling her where she needed her most.

* * *

IV - Commitment

Diana adored her.

She lay down on her side, propped up by her elbow while Akko was curled up beside her. Her brown hair was splayed out on the white linen sheets, red eyes looking up at her, _in_ _love_ , and Diana thought her chest would burst. She loved her. My god, Diana _loved_ her so much.

Her wife.

"Stop looking at me like that," Akko chuckled. She paused to reconsider her opinion, "on second thought—don't. I think I could get used to it."

"We're married," Diana said wistfully.

"Yes," Akko moved to kiss her nose, "we are. Unless the past thirteen hours in suffocatingly formal clothes were just a gag, then we are most definitely married, Mrs. Kagari-Cavendish."

The way Diana had blushed until the tips of her ears had enraptured Akko, who couldn't help but hook her arm behind Diana's neck and pull her into a kiss. Diana deepened it, cupping Akko's cheek while she curled in on herself to be as near to the brunette as she possibly could.

They pulled apart, with Akko giggling and Diana in a daze.

"You make me feel so loved, Diana," Akko's voice was rarely so soft.

"Because you are."

"I know," Akko whispered against Diana's collarbone, "I hope you know; you are, too."

In response, Diana took Akko's hand in hers, bringing it closer to her lips so that she could kiss her palm. The inside of her wrist. The ring on her finger.

Akko leads Diana's hand to rest on her waist. Diana softly kisses her throat.

"I get to make love to my wife," the blonde witch punctuates the sentence with a kiss on Akko's bare shoulder, and they roll over so that Diana is hovering above the brunette.

They're kissing again, breathless, half of their bodies covered by the sheets. Diana can feel Akko wrap her legs around her waist, and the contact in between makes her shudder. She bites her lip, "that feels good."

"I know," Akko looks into Diana's eyes, moving her hips against the other woman's. She feels the folds of Diana's core rubbing against her own, they were both wet, and just thinking about how close she was to Diana made her heart hurt. The knots in her stomach was probably the sex—but also something else entirely.

Diana's breathing is beginning to become labored, and her neck has a sheen of sweat from exertion. She is flushed, like she always is when they make love, and her forehead is against Akko's once more.

"Ouch," Akko hissed after a particularly enthusiastic thrust.

"Sorry!" Diana's eyes snapped upwards, searching for any sign of discomfort or—"why are you laughing?"

Akko's giggle broke into a smile, "you're still the same—just like the first time."

Diana rolls her eyes but holds back a sniffle, a little embarrassed at tearing up. Akko leans forward for a kiss.

"Now, be gentle."

Diana is smiling against her lips, "I always will."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! So! I'm not sure I understand what this thing is, but it was an idea, so here goes nothing. I thought it would be interesting to see the milestones in their relationship through how they had sex. It's also my first NSFW Diakko thingy so I'm kindofreallyshyhahahahaohmygod I'm going to go back to writing fluff now ty there might be a million typos i will fix them with more sleep i promise**


End file.
